Silly Songs with Larry
"Silly Songs with Larry" is a short break in between the show, where usually Larry comes out and sings a silly song. The list below are the following Silly Songs sung in each show, with the exceptions of God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!, Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, The Star of Christmas, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, An Easter Carol, and LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. List of Silly Songs #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack, & Benny) #I Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #Oh Santa (from The Toy that Saved Christmas) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #The Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall!) #His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) #Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) #Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) #Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) #The Blues With Larry (from Duke and the Great Pie War) #Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush) #My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) #Gated Community (from Sheerlock Holmes & The Golden Ruler) #Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) #A Mess Down In Egypt (from Moe & The Big Exit) #Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's) #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) #Sneeze if You Need To! (from Abe and the Amazing Promise) #Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Cuke & The Search Of Noah's Umbrella) #Donuts for Benny (from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't) #Pants (from Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart) #Goodnight Junior (from It's A Meaningful Life) #The Hopperena (from Twas the Night Before Easter) #Astonishing Wigs (from Princess and the Popstar) #The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas (from The Little Drummer Boy) #Bubble Rap (from Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) #Best Friends Forever (from The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl) #Supper Hero (from The League of Incredible Vegtables) #Happy Tooth Day! (from The Little House that Stood) #Kilts and Stilts (from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) #Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) #Asteroid Cowboys (from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) #Perfect Puppy (from Celery Night Fever) #Mac and Cheese (from Beauty and the Beet) #My Golden Egg (from Noah's Ark) Gallery Water Buffalo Card.jpg Hairbrush Card.jpg Dance Card.jpg Lips Card.jpg Santa Card.jpg Pirates Card.jpg Cebu Card.jpg Trap Card.jpg|A Silly Song that never was... (card #1) Bear Trap Card 2.jpg|A Silly Song that never was... (card #2) Cheeseburger Card.jpg PDVD_014.jpg|The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (card #1) Yodeling Card.jpg|The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (card #2) Love Card.jpg Clown Card.jpg Hat Card.jpg Belly Button Card.jpg SUV Card.jpg Blues Card.jpg Pizza Card.jpg Elf Card.jpg Community Card.jpg Lance Card.jpg Mess Down in Egypt.jpg Monkey Card.jpg Zazzamarandabo Card.jpg Sneeze Card.jpg Cup Card.jpg Donuts Card.jpg Staplers Card.jpg Pants Card.jpg Goodnight Card.jpg Hopperena Card.jpg Wigs Card.jpg Polish Card.jpg Rap Card.jpg B.F.F. Card.jpg Supper Card.jpg Tooth Card.jpg Kilts_and_Stilts_Title_Card.jpg Wrapped_Myself_Up_For_Christmas_Title_Card.png AsteroidCowboyTitleCard.png Perfect_Puppy_Title_Card.png Mac_And_Cheese_Title_Card.png My_Golden_Egg_Title_Card.png Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Noah's Ark